The present invention relates to the field of visualization of data associated with a video.
Videos are played and watched commonly on video players for various purposes such as work-related purposes or just for fun. A video player may play digital video data from media such as optical discs (for example, Digital Versatile Disc (DVD)), as well as from files of appropriate formats such as Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG). In addition to functions such as playing, pausing, stopping, rewinding, and forwarding, some common functions include zooming/full screen, audio channel selection, subtitle selection, and frame capturing.
The term “metadata” means information with respect to data. The term may relate to two different concepts: structural metadata or descriptive metadata. Descriptive metadata is about individual instances of application data, the data content. Metadata are traditionally found in the card catalogs of libraries. As information has become increasingly digital, metadata are also used to describe digital data using metadata standards specific to a particular discipline. By describing the contents and context of data files, the quality of the original data/files is greatly increased. For example, a webpage may include metadata specifying what language it is written in, what tools were used to create it, and where to go for more on the subject, allowing browsers to automatically improve the experience of users. Metadata are particularly useful in video and may include information about its contents (such as transcripts of conversations and text descriptions of its scenes).
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.